cinderella_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dress Torn by Tiny and Dingodile/Aqua Helps Out
(At the living room, Sedusa, Tiny, Dingodile, Tifa, and Yuffie walked downstairs ready to go to the ball. Sedusa was now wearing a. Tiny was now wearing a. Dingodile was now wearing a. Tifa was now wearing a. And Yuffie was now wearing a. As Sedusa opened the door, she told her daughters one more thing they need to remember) Sedusa: Now remember, when you're presented to his Highness, be sure to.... Kayley: (Voice-over) Wait! (Kayley ran downstairs, and is now wearing her dress) Kayley: Please, wait for me! Isn’t this lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do? (Sedusa, Tiny, and Dingodile were stunned to see Kayley in her dress. But Basil, Dawson, and the animals watched down from the stairs, smiling. Even Tifa and Yuffie are impressed) Tifa: Wow, Kayley! You look very beautiful! Yuffie: And since you have done all your chores and found something nice to wear, you may go to the ball with us. Dingodile: Kayley?! Tiny: Sedusa, she can't! Dingodile: Do something about it! Sedusa: Boys! Please! After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Kayley? (Kayley smiled softly, and Sedusa slowly walked toward her, an evil smirk forming, much to Kayley's calm confusion that her soft smile faded) Sedusa: And we never go back on our word. How very clever. Sonic: (Whispering) Wait a minute. Basil: (Whispering) There's something strange going on. Sedusa: These beads. It gives this just the right touch. (Kayley got relieved and smiled softly until....) Sedusa: Don't you think so, guys? Tifa and Yuffie: Yes...! Tiny: (Cutting Tifa and Yuffie) No, I don't. I'' think she's.... ''(But he gasped, realizing that was Tifa's red beads, and he exclaimed in pretend shock) Tiny: Oh, why you little thief! (Dawson and Knuckles marched towards the Tasmanian tiger, about to fight, only to get their arms pulled by Basil and Sonic) Tiny: They're Tifa's beads! Give them here! (He snatched the beads, breaking it off and shocking Kayley and even Tifa and Yuffie) Kayley: (Clutching her neck in shock) Oh, no! (Dingodile then noticed in pretend shock) Dingodile: Hey, that's Yuffie's sash! Wearing her sash! She can't! (Then Dingodile ripped the green sash off Kayley's dress. Soon, Tiny joined him. As Tiny and Dingodile continued tearing Kayley's dress, the girl panicked, crying and begging them to stop as Tiny and Dingodile called her derogatory names like "Thief" and "Ungrateful." Refusing to take much more of Kayley's abuse, Tifa and Yuffie shouted to Sedusa pleadingly) Tifa and Yuffie: Make them stop! (With a calm evil smirk, Sedusa calmly ushered her servants to stop) Sedusa: Boys! That's quite enough. (She opened the door to let the servants out. Tifa and Yuffie glared) Tifa: Why would you do that?! Yuffie: Kayley worked so hard on that dress! (Sedusa scoffed lightly) Sedusa: It doesn't matter. She can just stay home and finish some more chores for all I care. (Then Tiny and Dingodile walked outside in a haughty way) Sedusa: Hurry along now, all four of you. We won't have you upsetting yourselves. (Tifa and Yuffie turned to Kayley, who is now standing in her ruined dress with sympathetic looks) Tifa and Yuffie: I'm sorry. (Then they left as Sedusa turned to Kayley) Sedusa: Good night. (After Sedusa closed the door, Kayley started crying, running to the garden, with the animals watching her. Kayley ran toward the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her head on her arms. The animals felt sad that Kayley has been abused by her wicked, nasty stepmother and mean, vile servants, regardless of her stepsisters feeling sorry for her. Even Epona and Pluto, who saw Kayley run by in tears, felt sorry for her) Kayley: (Crying) How could they? It's not fair! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cinderella Fanmakes Category:Cinderella Parodies